Discovering Love IV
by toobeauty
Summary: The boys have a clearer idea now ...


Title: "I don't wanna miss a thing." Sequel to "When I fall in love."

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History but I DO love Phai!!

Author's note: The words in capital letters belong to the song " I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith, soundtrack of the movie "Armageddon".

No beta so all mistakes are mine.

The night went by slowly; the two new lovers were lying on the Prince's bed, resting in each other's arms.

The chamber was illuminated by the silver rays of the moon, which turned their skins into marble-like.

Their breathing was really smooth and they were sleeping peacefully, full of love and the loveliest memories.

Alexander stirred in his sleep and moved himself closer to Hephaestion's chest, if that were possible; the golden boy was glued to his beloved and his face revealed an inner calm and love that was very hard to miss.

The brunette boy looked down to his chest and found his lover's cheek, and moving his left arm slowly, he caressed it with his fingertips and outlined his nosed and lips tenderly.

The moonlight lit Alexander's features and Hephaestion couldn't stop voicing his feelings:

- " I COULD STAY AWAKE JUST TO HEAR YOU BREATHING, WATCH YOU SMILE WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING, FAR AWAY AND DREAMING. I COULD SPEND MY LIFE IN THIS SWEET SURRENDER, I COULD LOST IN THIS MOMENT FOREVER; EVERY MOMENT SPENT WITH YOU IS A MOMENT I TREASURE. I DON'T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES, I DON'T WANNA FALL ASLEEP, 'CAUSE I'D MISS YOU, BABE, AND I DON'T WANNA MISS ATHING; 'CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU, THE SWEETEST DREAM WILL NEVER DO, AND I DON'T WANNA MISS you". Hephaestion confessed into is beloved's ear, whispering his sweet nothings and sighing at the view of his lover.

Morpheus cradled the brunette boy once again in his arms and made him dream about his Alexander and their future together; but a slightly change in Hephaestion's heart beating made the golden boy opened his eyes and focused his attention in his lover. Seeing this stunning man next to him, Alexander couldn't stop speaking up what his heart was feeling:

"LYING CLOSE TO YOU, FEELING YOUR HEART BEATING, AND I'M WONDERING WHAT YOU'RE DREAMING, WONDERING IF IT 'S ME YOU'RE SEEING and because of your lovely expression I know it is me. THEN I will KISS YOUR cerulean EYES AND THANK the GODs WE'RE TOGETHER, that I have finally left the veil that was covering my eyes fall and my fears gone away; because I JUST WANNA STAY WITH YOU IN THIS MOMENT FOREVER, FOREVER AND EVER; I DON'T CLOSE MY EYES, I DON'T WANNA FALL ASLEEP 'CAUSE I'D MISS YOU, BABE, AND I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING." Alexander said and caressed the brunette's chest with his lips, leaving butterfly kisses along it and drawing small circles round the brownish nipples. Hephaestion smiled in his sleep and tightened his arm around the Prince's waist.

Seconds later, Hephaestion opened his eyes, his two blue pools of heaven, and focused them on his beloved's face:

"Joy to you, my lover" Hephaestion whispered opening his legs further and setting Alexander's naked body between them while caressing with gentle hands his back, running his fingers along it, reaching the lower part of his back and then again upwards to his neck.

"I DON'T WANNA MISS ONE SMILE, I DON'T WANNA MISS ONE KISS; I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU, RIGHT HERE WITH YOU, JUST LIKE THIS, my Alexander, I JUST WANNA HOLD YOU CLOSE, FEEL YOUR HEART SO CLOSE TO MINE AND STAY HERE IN THIS MOMENT FOR ALL THE REST OF TIME. "

Alexander lifted his gaze, rested his chin on his hands which were on Hephaestion's chest and sighed, getting lost in his lover's words and love. Birds were announcing the awakening of the new day and this new day would bring a new life to both of them because they deserved this and they would work hard to keep what they had achieved.

"I know, my Phai, and I will stay by your side until you get tired of me, and I would only CLOSE MY EYES to kiss you and I won't MISS A THING because you are my everything."

"I will never get tired of you, my love, and I promise that I DON'T WANNA FALL ASLEEP without you by my side because you are the only place I want to be."

FINIS.

Here are the links to those amazing songs that made all these songfics possible:

.com/watch?v=WOORypV8HKY

.com/watch?v=iz3GZXrJdSg&feature=related

.com/watch?v=ZAW-AMDukUs

.com/watch?v=Vo_0UXRY_rY


End file.
